Podwójne zwycięstwo
by riwethiel
Summary: O tym, że szczęściu trzeba czasem pomóc, a miłość bywa siłą nabywczą szczęścia.


**Podwójne zwycięstwo**

Takao spojrzał na drewniany patyczek, który pozostał w jego dłoni po zjedzonym lodzie, tylko po to, by skrzywić się i wyrzucić go do stojącego w pobliżu śmietnika. Westchnął ciężko i ze zrezygnowaniem opuścił ramiona, opierając się o stojące przed sklepem drzewo. Znowu nie udało mu się wygrać. Mimo że przychodził tu praktycznie codziennie, mimo że już chyba setki razy kupił tego samego loda, jeszcze nigdy nie udało mu się kupić takiego ze zwycięskim patyczkiem. Albo nie miał szczęścia, albo po prostu los tak chciał... czy coś. Jednak powodem, dla którego Takao prawie codziennie przychodził do tego jednego, konkretnego marketu nie była tak do końca chęć wygranej. Powód był zupełnie inny... Brunet uniósł lekko głowę i spojrzał przez szybę na jednego z kasjerów. Midorima – to właśnie nazwisko widniało na identyfikatorze jego obiektu zainteresowań. Od momentu kiedy niebieskoszare oczy po raz pierwszy spoczęły na owym niezwykłym, zielonowłosym chłopaku w okularach, Takao zdał sobie sprawę, że chce... nie, że musi go bliżej poznać. Było w nim coś, co go intrygowało i pociągało. Chłopak nie potrafił tego dokładnie ubrać w słowa, ale na pewno ani razu nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że mógłby się zauroczyć. Nie wiedział więc, jak wiele było w tym prawdy. A podobno miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia nie istniała... czy coś. Chłopak przygryzł dolną i odwracając się na pięcie, rzucił zajętemu obsługiwaniem kolejnego klienta Midorimie ostatnie, pożegnalne spojrzenie. Gdyby tak stał przez resztę dnia, gapiąc się na niego, na pewno wyszedłby na stalkera. Chociaż do tego też już niewiele mu brakowało.

Jego fascynacja chłopakiem z dnia na dzień zaczynała stawać się coraz bardziej niezdrowa. Takao wiedział już dokładnie w jakie dni i w jakich godzinach pracował Midorima. Potrafił wchodząc do sklepu powiedzieć w jakim był humorze. Odnotowywał każdą najmniejszą zmianę w jego wyglądzie i zachowaniu, nigdy nie umknął mu żaden szczegół. Kilka razy nawet próbował nieznacznie zwrócić na siebie uwagę, lecz niestety z marnym skutkiem. Nieważne jakie sztuczki stosował Takao, Midorima zdawał się być obojętny na wszystkie jego podchody. Tak jakby w ogóle go nie zauważał. Traktował go po prostu jak każdego, przeciętnego klienta.

Całe to przedstawienie trwało już dobrze ponad miesiąc, jednak mimo upływu czasu fascynacja bruneta drugim chłopakiem nie malała, a wręcz przeciwnie, z dnia na dzień nieubłaganie wzrastała - w dodatku wprost proporcjonalnie do spędzanego w jego obecności czasu. Owa niedostępność i indyferencja przyciągała go niczym magnes, jednak Takao ciągle miał wrażenie, że przysuwa się do niego nie tym biegunem co trzeba.

Przez to, za każdym razem, stojąc przy kasie naprzeciwko Midorimy, nie potrafił wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Ich dialogi zawsze ograniczały się do suchych formułek grzecznościowych na polu kupujący-sprzedawca.

W końcu Takao postanowił, iż w dniu, w którym uda mu się kupić loda ze zwycięskim patyczkiem, wróci do sklepu i umówi się z nim... czy coś. Prawdopodobieństwo wygranej było jednak na tyle małe, że brunet w głębi serca domyślał się, że jest to prawie że niemożliwe. Podświadomie jednak liczył na jakiś łut szczęścia, sprzyjający los... cokolwiek. Kiedyś, gdzieś tam, może... Takao nie tracił nadziei.

Tak było też tamtego dnia. Widząc zielonowłosego chłopaka przy kasie, Takao w podskokach wszedł do marketu. Bez zastanowienia udał się do lodówek, by wybrać z jednej z nich swój ulubiony przysmak. Minął pieczywo, dział z napojami... dziesięć kroków w przód, zakręt w lewo... Wszystko odbywało się mechanicznie, dopóki nie wyszedł zza regału z herbatami i nie dostrzegł owej charakterystycznej, perfekcyjnie wyprostowanej sylwetki. Im bliżej kasy się znajdował, tym wolniejsze stawały się jego kroki. Coraz więcej widział i słyszał, a jego świat zdawał się zaczynać działać na zwolnionych obrotach. Zielone oczy Midorimy uważnie przemieszczały się za kasowanymi na czytniku produktami. Wszystkie jego ruchy były perfekcyjnie zsynchronizowane, nie było miejsca na niedopatrzenia czy pomyłki. Długie palce zwinnym, szybkim ruchem poprawiły okulary w czarnych oprawkach. Patrzący wprost w jego twarz Takao mógł dokładnie przyjrzeć się idealnie zadbanym paznokciom. Pierwszy raz spotkał mężczyznę z takimi ładnymi, kształtnymi paznokciami, dlatego ich widok za każdym razem wprawiał go w niemały zachwyt. W pewnym momencie coś wyrwało go z zamyślenia, delikatnie szarpiąc za nogawkę. Automatycznie spojrzał w dół i zobaczył małą dziewczynkę wpatrującą się w niego swoimi, wielkimi, przestraszonymi oczami.

- Pan stoi w kolejce? – zapytała niepewnie.

Takao zamrugał kilkakrotnie i rozejrzał się szybko wokół siebie, wracając do rzeczywistości. Stał już niemal pod samą kasą, jednak jego aktualna pozycja nie wskazywała jednoznacznie na to czy chłopak do niej podejdzie, czy może skręci w pobliską alejkę, co wyraźnie wprawiło w zakłopotanie pozostałych klientów.

- A... Yy... Tak. – odparł szybko i zrobił kilka kroków naprzód. Kroków, które zdecydowanie zbyt prędko zbliżyły go Midorimy, bo nim zdążył się całkowicie ocknąć, stał tuż przed nim.  
Nienaturalnie szybko położył loda o smaku shiruko na taśmie. Do tego umieścił go na niej zdecydowanie dalej niż zrobiłby to przeciętny klient. Wszystko po to, by spędzić przy kasie jak najwięcej czasu, wszystko po to by móc spojrzeć na... Takao uniósł niepewny wzrok na Midorimę, który z zupełnie obojętnym wyrazem twarzy wcisnął pedał uruchamiający taśmę, by przybliżyć do siebie i skasować położonego na niej loda. Z bliska wydawał się jeszcze bardziej intrygujący niż z daleka. Brunet poczuł jak powoli uginają się pod nim kolana.

- 125 jenów. – usłyszał po kilku sekundach, które trwały dla niego całą wieczność.

Ciche „ach" opuściło usta Takao, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że przecież potrzebował portfela. Kilkoma niezgrabnymi ruchami wydobył go z tylnej kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął z niego monetę 500 jenową, którą położył na ladzie. Midorima na jej widok lekko zmarszczył brwi, a Takao w głębi ducha uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Nigdy jeszcze nie wręczył mu odliczonej kwoty. To była jedyna właściwa strategia, by móc zostać przy nim jeszcze odrobinę dłużej, patrzeć jak jego długie palce sięgają do kasy po resztę, podziwiać zapierające dech w piersiach długie rzęsy...

- 375 jenów reszty.

...słuchać jeszcze troszkę dłużej tej niesamowitej barwy głosu, od której jeżyły mu się włoski na karku. Tak bardzo chciał usłyszeć jak szepcze czułe słówka wprost do jego ucha…

Midorima chrząknął znacząco, wyrywając Takao z zamyślenia. Brunet momentalnie się speszył, gdy uświadomił sobie treść swoich własnych myśli. Szybko wracając do rzeczywistości, wrzucił resztę do kieszeni i chwytając za swojego loda, powoli skierował się w kierunku wyjścia. „Zawsze w tobie jest jeszcze nadzieja" pomyślał, patrząc na kolorowe, plastikowe opakowanie, gdy...

- Paragon. – usłyszał nagle, co sprawiło, że gwałtownie odwrócił się przez ramię, omal nie tracąc przy tym równowagi.

- Hę? – Takao uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu. Midorima nigdy nie dawał mu rachunków, zresztą... Takao nigdy ich nie brał, dlaczego teraz...? Zdezorientowany brunet całkowicie odwrócił się do wyciągniętej do niego dłoni trzymającej mały świstek papieru. Sięgnął po niego bez zadawania zbędnych pytań, aczkolwiek zrobił to nieco niepewnie. Poczuł jak krew napływa mu do twarzy, gdy opuszki jego palców delikatnie musnęły wyciągniętą w jego kierunku dłoń. Gdy tylko paragon znalazł się w ręce Takao, Midorima nienaturalnie szybko, jakby chcąc ukryć zakłopotanie, poprawił okulary i odwrócił się w stronę kolejnego klienta, przez co brunetowi nie było już dane dostrzec lekkiego rumieńca, który wstąpił na jego twarz.

Takao, wciąż zdezorientowany zaistniałą przed chwilą sytuacją, lekko chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł ze sklepu, by przysiąść na znajdującym się naprzeciwko wejścia murku. To było stałe miejsce, z którego przyglądał się Midorimie. Właśnie miał przejść do standardowego rytuału, którym było konsumowanie loda połączone z obserwacją swojego ulubionego kasjera, gdy coś przykuło jego uwagę. Spoglądając na trzymany w dłoni paragon, dostrzegł przebijające na jego drugą stronę cyfry. Szybko odwrócił w palcach papierek i z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na ciąg znaków zapisanych w pośpiechu czarnym flamastrem. Zaśmiał się krótko i z uśmiechem wgryzł w loda o smaku czerwonej fasoli.

Tamtego dnia Takao nawet nie spojrzał na to, co pisało na patyczku. Wyrzucił go jak tylko skonsumował loda. Ściskając w kieszeni niewielki kawałek papieru już i tak czuł się zwycięzcą. Nie wiedział, że gdyby tylko pofatygował się spojrzeć na ów mało znaczący kawałek drewna, dowiedziałby się, że tamtego dnia zwyciężył podwójnie… Chociaż… To i tak przecież nie miałoby już większego znaczenia.

_THE END_

OMAKE

Miesiąc później...

Midorima: Co byś zrobił, gdyby skończyła się promocja?  
Takao: Poszukałbym innej...  
Midorima: Nawet gdyby były to ścierki kuchenne?  
Takao: Dla ciebie byłbym w stanie kupić ich całe kartony.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_riw: Fascynacja Takao wzrastała z dnia na dzień niczym rozkład wykładniczy... _  
_Midorima: Rozkład wykładniczy jest malejący..._  
_riw: ...Niczym dystrybuanta rozkładu wykładniczego!_  
_Midorima: Przecież nikt nie wie jak to wygląda... _  
_riw: *nie daje za wygraną* ...niczym bezrobocie w Polsce? _

_*kurtyna opada*_


End file.
